criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reading the Riot Act
Reading the Riot Act is the forty-sixth case in Starlight Shores and the seventh and penultimate one situated in the Solaris City district. Plot After finding evidence that Geoffrey Salaverro was hiding in an abandoned house, Linda and the player headed there only to find his body, bleeding from his heart after being stabbed by a spear found on the crime scene. Linda's boyfriend and lawyer Owen Morpurgo was questioned after his credit card was found on the crime scene. He explained that he only went there as he considered buying it for him and Linda to live in before Geoffrey bought it. Andrew's pregnant wife Dana Ramone was also questioned along with mobster Zhen Zhaong. At the end of the chapter, Linda was taken off the case due to her personal attachment to one of the suspects and Isaac took her place. They then received news that the local prison had been attacked during the riot and inmates had escaped. After racing to the prison, Baxter Killmary explained that he was able to stop most of the inmates from escaping the prison through the hole in the wall before he was knocked out by a female prisoner whose name he couldn't remember. Thankful that only one inmate had escaped, Isaac and the player carried on with their investigation. Deputy Mayor Vanessa Appleton, who was last encountered in Hidden Falls, was interrogated about the murder when evidence was discovered that showed she wanted to destroy Geoffrey's mansion and build over it. Geoffrey, prior to his death, had been stalking Dana because she refused to date him, Dana confessed that he would follow her and wouldn't leave her alone. Baxter was also angry at the victim after Geoffrey refused to let Baxter work for him and Zhen admitted she wanted to kill Geoffrey after he disfigured her late father's final painting as some sort of twisted joke. Owen hated the victim after he revealed he had built up a case against Dayiu that could put her behind bars, only for Geoffrey to burn all the evidence. Geoffrey also shot Vanessa when she tried to perform a citizen's arrest and apprehend him, leaving Vanessa furious and wanting to thank whoever killed him. The team then incriminated Zhen Zhaong for the murder. Zhen confessed when faced with the evidence and admitted that it wasn't Geoffrey's plan to use the homeless community to cause a riot but in fact Dayiu's idea. She further explained that the plan was to use Geoffrey to smuggle guns to the homeless but Geoffrey got caught by the police so he was no longer needed. Dayiu then told Zhen to murder Geoffrey so he couldn't talk and get in the way of the Orient Walkers' end goal. When asked what their end goal was, Zhen instead laughed and told them they would see in time. Alexander Donovan demanded that she tell the police Dayiu's location so they could arrest her, only for Zhen to respond that she would rather rot behind bars. Judge Donovan decided to sentence her to 35 years in jail with no parole possibility for the murder. Post-trial, Adam Russ came to the player for help urgently as while he and Andrew Ramone where walking Dana home safety, she went into labour. During the riot the telephone lines had gone down meaning they couldn't call an ambulance so Adam came to the precinct for help. Upon arrival to the street, a panicked Andrew and Dana asked for the player's help. The player and Adam then realised that they had lost the car keys and eventually found them. The pair then took Dana to hospital where she gave birth to Oliver Ramone. Linda also went with the player to investigate the mysterious woman who escaped prison. After finding the wrench she used to knock Baxter out, Naomi confirmed that the DNA on the wrench belonged to Elisa Chiles, the former mayor of the city who was arrested for corruption back when the player first arrived in the city. Baxter then confirmed that Elisa was the woman who knocked him out. At the end of the case, Linda suggested that they celebrate the birth of Andrew and Dana's son and poured everyone a glass of champagne. Linda then received a call from a heartbroken Andrew who told the team that he'd found Dana's body in the hospital. Summary Victim *'Geoffrey Salaverro' (found dead in an abandoned building) Murder Weapon *'Spear' Killer *'Zhen Zhaong' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows binary. *The suspect eats hotdogs. *The suspect drinks vodka. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows binary. *The suspect eats hotdogs. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows binary. *The suspect eats hotdogs. *The suspect drinks vodka. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. *The suspect has blue eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats hotdogs. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows binary. *The suspect eats hotdogs. *The suspect drinks vodka. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bandage. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows binary. *The killer eats hotdogs. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer has a bandage. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Glass Display, Wallet) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows binary) *Examine Glass Display. (Result: Spear) *Examine Spear. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyse Blood Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats hotdogs) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Credit Card) *Analyse Credit Card. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Owen Morpurgo) *Question Owen why he was on the crime scene. *Investigate Vandalised Street. (Clues: Clothe Pile, Dagger) *Examine Clothe Pile. (Result: Wedding Ring; New Suspect: Dana Ramone) *Return Dana's wedding ring. *Examine Dagger. (New Suspect: Zhen Zhaong) *Ask Zhen why her dagger was on a crime scene. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Prison Entrance. (Clues: Broken Machine, Briefcase, Torn Paper) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Taser) *Examine Taser. (New Suspect: Baxter Killmary) *Speak to Baxter about what happened at the prison. (Profile: The suspect eats hotdogs) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Contents) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Deformed Poster) *Confront Owen about the menacing poster of the victim in his briefcase. (Profile: The suspect knows binary and eats hotdogs) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Mayoral Documents) *Examine Mayoral Documents. (Result: Vanessa's Signature; New Suspect: Vanessa Appleton) *Speak to Vanessa about her plans to destroy Geoffrey's manor. (Profile: The suspect eats hotdogs and knows binary) *Investigate Main Road. (Clues: Heart Sculpture, Paper Flower) *Examine Heart Sculpture. (Result: Engraving) *Confront Dana about the victim wanting to date her. (Profile; The suspect knows binary and eats hotdogs) *Examine Paper Flower. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyse Clear Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks vodka) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Gun, Ripped Object) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Phone Number on Paper) *Confront Baxter about the victim having his phone number. *Examine Gun. (Result: Blood Sample) *Examine Blood Sample. (05:00:00; result: Vanessa's Blood) *Ask Vanessa why her blood was on the victim's gun. (Profile: The suspect drinks vodka, Owen drinks vodka) *Examine Ripped Object. (Result: Vandalised Painting) *Speak to Zhen about Geoffrey disfiguring her father's painting. (Profile: The suspect knows binary, drinks vodka and eats hotdogs) *Investigate Prison Yard. (Clues: Exercise Equipment, First Aid Kit) *Examine Exercise Equipment. (Result: Bloody Vodka Bottle) *Analyse Vodka Bottle. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bandage) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Bloody Coin) *Analyse Bloody Coin. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to They're Rising Up (7/8)! (no stars) They're Rising Up (7/8) *See what Adam needs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Vandalised Street. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Keys) *Congratulate Andrew on the birth of his son. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Prison Entrance. (Clue: Wrench) *Examine Wrench. (Result: DNA Sample) *Analyse DNA. (12:00:00; Result: Elisa Chiles' DNA) *Ask Baxter if Elisa was the one who escaped. (Reward: Bulletproof Vest) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores Category:Solaris City